


14.5 Skira

by female_overlord_3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, This is all sex, everyone has a mate, im trying to improve writing smut/porn, seriously all the sex, this is part of another work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Kira reconnect after Scott's mini abduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14.5 Skira

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of another work and is mainly side fics. This will pretty much be the packs sex life. This is also pretty much my first published sexy works so be nice and give me suggestions, pointers, thoughts. They will be much appreciated!! I seem to have used "this" alot.... anyway I hope you like it.

Scott and I make our way to the elevators and thankfully the doors open to an empty cart. We step in and Scott presses the button for the third floor. Scott leans against the wall opposite the door and I lean back into him, his arms wrap around my waist while he buries his face into my neck then lets out a sigh.

“You still made at me Kir?” Scott asks.

“Furious but I’m also tired, so I’m going to sleep. I hope you have a good plan for making me happy, you’re gonna need it.” I barely get out as I try and stay awake long enough to get to our room.

“Sleep, I’ll carry you. The least I can do for my brave knight and shining armor.” He jokes and maneuvers me so that I’m being carried bride style.

“Who’s the knight now.” I mumble before falling unconscious. I know Scott will take care of me.

 

I wake up from my nap to Scott still asleep and wrapped around me from behind on our bed. I smirk and roll on top of him, his arms moved to his side as he wakes up looking confused and drowsy like the puppy he is. A dopey smile spreads across his face when he see’s my face. 

“Hey ummm afternoon?” He asks voice rough from sleep.

I grab my phone from the side table to the left to us to check the time. The home screen reads 1pm so we’ve been asleep for almost an hour.

“Yup, afternoon. How was the nap?” I ask as I drop down to his chest and nuzzle him.

“Mmmm nice.” He sighs.

We stay comfortable like that until Scott chuckles. 

“What?” I ask.

“I remember I promised a reward for my knight in shining armor, did she have anything in mind?” 

“Hmmmm let me think about it.” I say as Scott's hands move to my waist.

Kissing starts to happen slow and sweet. We kiss with reassurance, need and comfort. Even though we have gotten used to getting taken or kidnapped, it still hurts and terrifying. It makes my instincts go crazy when something happen to Scott and I know his act the same way.

My hands start to gently tug at the end of Scott’s white shirt, signaling him to take it off. We break apart and sit up so he can get it off then help me with my dress. He zips the side and pulls it up as I wiggle out of it. We dive back into kissing, it turns more heated as we try to get closer with more skin on skin, Scott's hands moving back to my waist while mine move to his hair. His thumb strokes my skin sending a warm feeling making me tighten my hands in his hair and deepen the kiss by tilting our heads more.

We pull away for air and I sigh. He’s here, he’s safe. Scott drops his head to my chest sighs as well. My fingers card through his hair as we stay there in the comfort of each other’s presence, our mate. A warm mouth starts to kiss and nip along my collar moving to my neck while skilled hands make quick work of my bra. I can feel a warm buzz start to tingle along my skin when press ourselves chest to chest. I can feel Scott starting to get hard from the bulged in his jeans. Jeans are bad, why are his jeans still on?

“Off Scott all of it off.” I breathe out. 

I unbutton and unzip his jeans then let him shimmy them down and off. The only thing left are our underwear, my blue and white stripped boy shorts and his grey cotton boxer briefs. Scott was smart enough to rid us of our socks earlier.

I slowly grind down on Scott's now hard member and get a cut off grunt from him. He thrusts up and mouths at my breast making me moan. It’s just slow and simple until Scott moves to nibbles at my ears, that one spot that turns me to goop. 

“Can I… take them off… now?” He pants out and licks into my mouth.

“Yes.” I moan against his lips as he starts to push me onto my back.

The sheet got tangled at the new position and we laugh. Scott makes small kisses on my skin as he travels down and tries to be sexy by pulling my soaking underwear off with his teeth. Ok the flash of red eyes yes, now very sexy. I smirk and crawl back up his body until I push him back onto his back and bracket my knees on the sides of his chest.

He smiles lazily up at me and folds his arms behind his head, the movement jostling me until I steady my hands onto his shoulders.

“What would you like me to do Kir? Eat you out, suck your clit to wring 2 orgasms from you or make slow sweat love to my knight in shining armor? Anything she wishes for I shall give.” Scott proposes as he makes light kisses to my breast above him and laps at the nipple. I shiver at the feeling then jerk when he bites one.

“Kir?” He asks in a teasing voice.

“All, god. All of them please.” I gasp out.

“As you wish.” He replies and unfolds his arms to pull me up so that I’m right over his mouth with my knees bracketing his head. He licks at my already wet lips and moans at the taste, like its heaven. He starts to lap and mouth at me, completely avoiding my clit. I gasp and moan at the pleasure it creates and breath in the combined scent of us mixed with the smell of lust and arousal. 

His tongue starts to wiggle in and cares my walls, pulling moan after moan from me. I start to rock against his face but he tries to keep it slow. His hands grip my thighs to keep my still then scoots back just enough to finally latch on and suck at my clit. It makes my back bow in a silent scream, the pleasure consuming me like fire as I come.

Scott hums sending vibrations to my clit making me twitch from the extra stimulation. He gently turns us until I’m on my back then he starts peppering my body with kisses as I lay panting. His hands skim my stomach making me giggle. He looks at me and smirks, his hands hovering at my sides.

“Don’t you dare!” I warn before his hands flutter along my sides tickling me.

The room is filled with my laughter and shrieks as I try to wiggle away from Scott’s hands. He finally stops when I start gasping for air.

“I hate you, you know I hate being tickled!” I pout.

“But I love hearing you laugh and now we can start round 2.” He grins as I roll my eyes then pull him down so we can kiss.

We shift around until Scott gets his boxer briefs off and it’s only skin on skin. I sigh at the contact and Scott laughs and licks at my neck. I nip at his in retaliation and he groans. I lightly bite the spot I nipped at then sooth it with my tongue. Scott lets out a shaky breath and shifts down to suck at my breasts again then gives me a quick kiss to my cheek as he moves off the bed to grab a condom from his bag.

He opens it and rolls it on then hovers over me. He slips a finger in me then another and scissors them just the way I like it, but I’m still loose from him eating me out so I impatiently rock onto his fingers.

“Scott I’m good, really good, come on.” I plead.

“I said I would make love to you after you came twice Kira, just doing as you asked.” He says smirking but adds another finger and starts moving faster.

“Fine.” I groan as he finally grazes that special spot. 

He leans down to kiss and suck at my skin as his thumb now circles my clit and his fingers is a constant pressure on my g-spot. I come again with a gasp and ride out the pleasure.

“God you’re so beautiful Kira. Can I, please Kir?” 

I give a dopey smile and pull him closer. He lines up and slowly sinks in. He stays still and pants into my neck then starts slowly pushing in and out. He’s true to his word; he keeps the pace slow and sweet as we make love. The closeness eases something in me, like I can finally accept Scott is safe with me again.

I wrap my legs around Scott as he starts to thrust deeper but keeps the slow pace, kissing turns to mouthing and we try to get closer to each other. I can tell Scott is close once he starts hitting my g-spot on every thrust. We’re both panting as the pleasure builds. 

“Scott I’m, god im close again.”

“Almost there Kira almost, Kira. Kira.”

One last hard thrust then I feel Scott pulsing in me groaning as he comes and fills the condom. Scott grinds hard into both my clit and g-spot making me come the final time. I clutch at Scott and let out a load moan.

We come down from our high and Scott pulls out then walks to the bathroom to throw away the used condom. He comes back with a wash cloth to clean us up. Once clean and comfortable we snuggle back into bed and fall asleep.


End file.
